


Super Boyfriend

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Freddy有了一个新朋友Tim Drake，Tim和他一样是个超级英雄迷而且他们一起吐槽自己的混蛋朋友。直到最后Freddy才知道Tim是罗宾而那个混蛋朋友实际上是他的男朋友，这是在暗示什么吗？





	Super Boyfriend

i.

Freddy Freeman感觉自己处在人生巅峰可不是开玩笑的。这是他人生第一次迎来这么多有意思的事情——他先是得到了一个长得不错的室友（虽然个性有点混蛋）；接着他本以为他不接受自己的好意逃走了，却后来成为了第一个知道对方的秘密身份的人（说真的，这可比自己成为超级英雄都要棒）；然后他们成了最亲密的伙伴（或者从某种意义上来说，他成为了一个超级英雄的迷你经纪人）。

虽然他之前的生活过得不是那么糟糕，但这足以让他最近一个人吃饭也能笑出声来了。很有意思的是，在之前他在学校最亲近的朋友只有一个叫做Tim Drake的少年，一个咖啡因上瘾的书呆子，一个逃课逃得比他还疯狂但成绩总是能保持全校第一的天才怪咖。

唯一让他们结上朋友的是他们对超级英雄的疯狂痴迷。Tim是刚转校到福西特高中的，他坐在了Freddy旁边的空桌子上，而他也是唯一一个能够忍受Freddy滔滔不绝地讲着超级英雄故事的人，甚至回报更多。Tim是一个狂热的蝙蝠侠和罗宾粉丝，比他研究得更深。Freddy很乐意和Tim聊天，即使他们相处的时间还不多，但至少可以抄他的作业嘛。

 

HeroManager：哥们，在吗？借我化学作业抄一抄行吗？

CoffeeMotionMachine：没问题，我拍照给你。不过，Freddy，这已经一个星期了，你到底在干嘛？

 

Freddy愣了愣，的确没错，他和Billy沉溺在超级英雄的游戏里已经很久了，他第一次和别人玩得这么疯、这么开心。但无论如何，Billy那种强大的力量需要测试，需要锻炼、开发，对吧？

HeroManager：噢……我……你看我的昵称，我现在是一个超级英雄的经纪人！我必须要做更重要的事情！

CoffeeMotionMachine：我看到了，是那个新来的费城超级英雄吗……？手指火花队长？

HeroManager：没错。

 

Freddy发送出消息的时候愣住了，事实上一般人会以为他在开玩笑，或者只是改了个昵称假装是Youtube那个Up主。没人会以为一个杵着拐杖的小孩会是超级英雄的助理对吧？

CoffeeMotionMachine：酷！Freddy，你真的是太走运了！

Freddy映着蓝光的脸上露出微笑，他欣喜若狂地看到Tim相信了他。

 

HeroManager：没这么酷啦，只是他还是个新人，需要别人去指导他怎么做个英雄，让他走上正轨。比如……我。

Freddy深呼吸了一口气，满足感充斥了整个大脑——嗯，他是个超级英雄的经理人，在帮助一个新生的超级英雄成长成最棒的那个。滑动屏幕闪现出Billy的消息，他们又要出去了。

 

ii.

“便利店、高压线、手机……”坐在泰坦塔的罗宾深呼吸了一口气，无可奈何地趴在电脑面前。天哪，两个疯狂的小孩子就这么跑出去，仗着超能力四处捣蛋。自从蝙蝠侠交给他这个任务以来，他做得最多的事情就是帮这两个混蛋收尾、付账单。还好，他不缺钱。

“罗宾，”超级小子看到男朋友郁郁寡欢的样子，不禁走上前揽着他的肩膀。Tim郁闷地蹭了蹭Kon的手：“他们也太能捣蛋了，我难以想象他们和我是一个年龄了。”

“毕竟他可是个Bat-son。”Kon微笑着开着玩笑，Tim气鼓鼓地翻了个白眼：“蝙蝠侠的儿子一定是既冷静又乖巧，怎么会是个捣蛋鬼呢？”

“那是你，”Kon笑嘻嘻地捏着男友鼓起来的脸颊，“心思远超成年人的罗宾……”

“罗宾！”突然在小情侣浓情蜜意之时，Cassie的尖叫打断了他们，“那个黄大个把ATM机给电了！”

“嗷——”Tim再次垂头丧气地瘫倒在电脑旁边。

 

iii.

Freddy怒气冲冲地把书包从椅子上拎起来，甚至没留意到邻桌坐着的Tim Drake。

Billy怎么能抛下他？他和他讲好的，他需要变身之后的Billy来食堂证明他是那个神秘的经纪人。但最终结果是他被放了鸽子，被所有人嘲笑，被像是手提箱一样拎起来。还有他的内裤……操！他心里喊了句脏话，他要去找Billy，找那个混蛋……

“Freddy！”Tim的话让他差点跳了起来——天哪，Freddy的脸颊完全涨红了。现在，他是个骗子的消息已经传遍了整个校园，而他之前刚和Tim炫耀自己是经理人。Freddy的愤怒一下子熄灭了，转而消沉了下去：“呃……怎……怎么了？”

“你要去找你的搭档吗？”Freddy的心一下子沉了下去，羞耻的情绪在大脑中盘旋。但他不确定Tim是不是在嘲笑他，因为面前的少年用最单纯无辜的蓝眼睛看着他。

“我……”

“噢，别误会，”Tim露出一个小小的笑容，“我不是嘲笑你，Freddy，我真的相信你是他的经理人，毕竟你绝对不会在超级英雄这件事情上开玩笑。”

Freddy惊讶地望着他：“你相信我……”

“当然，今天他只是放了你鸽子。”Tim狡黠地笑了笑，“我知道，有超能力不代表他不是个混蛋。”

两个少年在一起大笑了起来，Freddy很开心，但他更惊讶Tim比他想象中地要理解他，与他更接近。然而他又疑惑起来，盯着Tim在思考他为什么会说出这种话。

“因为不是只有你一个人认识超级英雄。”Tim仿佛知道他在想些什么，向他眨了眨眼，Freddy立即惊讶地望着他——天？Tim也认识一个？“是谁？”他几乎脱口而出，是钢骨？还是闪电侠？

“等你回来的时候我会告诉你，”Tim朝着他耸了耸肩，“但现在你需要去解决那个混蛋，揍他一拳让他明白他必须要好好听你的话不是吗？”Freddy简直被Tim的话吓到了，揍……Billy？还是变身后的Billy？老天，他可是个刀枪不入的超级英雄？而且万一被其他人拍到录像，他们会怎么想……

“就算没有超能力，你也是他的搭档，”Tim对着他说道，“你也想让他变得更好，是吗？”

Freddy点点头，下定了决心。

 

iv.

好吧，最终他也并没有揍Billy一拳。

他换了个方式，把自己的内裤丢在了他身上。

他看到了变身后的Billy涨红了脸颊的样子——哼，老兄，我的内裤就让你这么害羞吗？他得逞地笑了笑，但他愈发清晰地意识到，他们不能再这样只把超能力用在捣蛋上面。

Billy的闪电差点毁了一辆公交车，但他又自己拯救了他们。然而在所有人都为英雄的壮举欢呼的时候，只有他走上前，鼓起勇气在镜头下和Billy吵了起来。

他现在明白了一点，他比谁都希望Billy能成为一个真正的英雄。

 

v.

Tim坐在监视器面前，而Kon从窗户里爬了进来，看着恋人还在目不转睛地盯着屏幕里争吵的两个人。Freddy很勇敢，而他也可能是现在唯一能改变Billy的人，即使他自己没意识到这点。

刚才，超级小子监视着新手英雄，即使他真的失误自己也会替补，不会危及路人的性命。Kon走到了男朋友身边，轻轻地搂住了他的肩膀：“Freddy还不错。”

“他做得很好，但Billy……”Tim笑了，“就像你以前一样。”

“什么叫像我以前……”Kon不满地嘟囔着。

“完全像个小孩子一样，以为自己是个钢铁之躯就横冲直撞？”Tim挑起眉毛，“或者说这是超能力者的通病，太依赖自己的能力。”

“所以他们都需要一个人来指导他们，”Kon笑着，亲了亲Tim的头发，“我是你，超人是蝙蝠侠，而Billy……是Freddy。”

Tim笑着看着画面，突然他看着Billy和Freddy站在一起的画面，收敛住了笑容愣住了：“应该不会是我想象的那样发展吧……”

“Timmy？”

 

vi.

Freddy他觉得他一定是疯了，生平第一次做了这么多疯狂的事情。这并不意味着他是个怂包、软蛋，但他终究是一个瘸子，他没办法赶上大多数人的步伐。因此往往他赶到的时候，一切都已经结束了。

但这次不一样，他被反派威胁，被从脑子的最深处挖出家的地址，被当成了人质，最后还眼睁睁地看着Billy为了他们，要进入一个神秘的洞穴把自己的力量交给那个超级反派——或者更糟糕的是，他被反派杀死。一想到Billy有可能被杀死Freddy就控制不住地害怕，但除他以外的所有人几乎都才刚知道Billy是个超级英雄这件事情，更不要说面对一个刚刚才释放出可怕怪物的反派了。Darla和Eugene真的是小孩子，Pedro什么话也说不出，而Mary还惊魂未定地瑟瑟发抖。他们真的就是一群小孩，但Freddy吃力地站起来，杵着拐杖走到他们面前：“我们要去救Billy！”

“什么？！”Mary尖叫起来，“去救……”

“不可能？我们都是普通人……”Eugene心惊胆战地哆嗦着，Darla还紧紧抱着他，“怎么救？”

“可是那是Billy！我们的家人！”Freddy大吼着，说到家人这个词的时候所有人的头都抬了起来，紧紧地盯着他，“我们不能看着他为了我们去死。”

他察觉到所有人有些触动。“是的，他是我们的家人。”Mary咬着牙说，支撑着自己站了起来。“我的哥哥！”Darla不害怕了，响亮地回答他。Freddy点了点头，他要去救Billy，必须去救——他想起了他房间里的蝙蝠镖。

 

vii.

很好，他们总算有了一个大团圆的结局了。所有人都没事，他还顺便得到了沙赞的力量——变身的他不仅仅摆脱了拐杖，还可以飞行了！他成了他梦寐以求的超级英雄，除了穿着紧身衣的时候他的确真的不知道怎么上厕所。

战后他和Billy一起累兮兮地躺在他的小床上，Billy也懒得爬到上铺就直接躺在他的身旁。Freddy长叹了一口气，满足地享受着这种战后宁静的小憩。他忽然感觉到耳畔温热的气息，转过头看的时候看到Billy已经闭上了双眼，沉沉地睡着了。Freddy的心脏突然有种被揪住的感觉，他惊讶地眨着双眼，胸膛中莫名燃烧起一种热度——他的脸颊全红了，一直红到了耳尖。Billy的心跳声也离他很近很近，他几乎转过头就能看到他长长的睫毛垂下来的样子。

他突然感觉到一阵心慌意乱，不知道自己是怎么了慌张地拿起手机，想找点事情转移一下注意力。这时候他又想起了Tim，他承诺过之后会告诉他他认识的超级英雄是谁的。他笑了一下，发送了信息。

 

HeroManager：Tim？在吗？

CoffeeMotionMachine：刚刚看完你搭档的战斗报道，他真的是太棒了。

Freddy更加害羞了，但这次他不慌张，只是微微侧过头注视着沉睡着的Billy，心中充满了满足感和自豪感。他的搭档，他的。

HeroManager：当然。

HeroManager：对了，Tim。我是想问，你上次说要告诉我的。你的“超级朋友”是谁呀？

 

他坏笑着还打了一个Emoji，却看着发来的消息呆住了。

CoffeeMotionMachine：朋友？不好意思，是“超级男朋友”，他是我的男朋友。

天哪！他不知道是得知了一个超级英雄出柜惊奇还是得知自己的朋友出柜惊奇，但想想也不奇怪——喜欢男生，也和喜欢女生没什么区别的吧。但男生又不是前凸后翘，怎么会……

他的脑子里猛然浮现出变身后的Billy穿着紧身衣的样子……天哪，好吧男生也是可以前凸后翘的……等等，他没在幻想……

CoffeeMotionMachine：说起来，你难道不也是吗？

Freddy的脸颊完全红透了，他惊慌失措地居然一时半会想不出该如何澄清这个事情，直到手机直直地砸在了他的脸上。

 

viii.

正式成为了超级英雄之后，Billy和Freddy便可以大大方方地一起打击罪犯了。虽然都是神奇家族的成员，但其他人总因为自己的事情凑不到一起。因此，Billy和Freddy越来越默契，包括在平常生活中也总是被调侃“像是夫妻一样”。

Billy只是大笑着，而Freddy却莫名其妙地越来越在意那些事情。

该死，都是Tim的胡言乱语。

这也就是为什么他们一起在打倒一群神秘的机器人的时候，一起遇到了少年泰坦了。

 

“辛苦了，这边由我们来接手吧。”罗宾突然降落在他们面前，随之而来的是闪电小子、超级小子和神奇女孩。Billy还对被抢走了目标有些不满，但Freddy早已经陷入对罗宾的崇拜之中——天哪，那可是罗宾啊，跟随黑暗骑士的男孩！看上去和他们实际上一样大！

“你知道吗，现在超人在邀请我加入正义联盟，”看着Freddy目不转睛地盯着罗宾，Billy突然郁闷地说，“等到那时我带你见的是蝙蝠侠，不是这个小助手。”

Freddy郁闷地鼓起腮帮子，Billy虽然稍微进入了这个领域，但也无法完全理解他对于超级英雄的痴迷。很幸运的是少年泰坦依然邀请他们一起工作，打扫战场。

 

“嘿。”

Freddy惊讶地转过头，发觉罗宾正在对着他微笑。这可不同寻常，一般情况下罗宾都是冷冰冰的作战指挥家，而且他们之间是第一次见面。Freddy困惑地点了点头，只见到罗宾露出一个他很熟悉的微笑：

“所以他还不是你的‘超级男朋友’吗？”

天哪！Freddy立即明白了！他的脸颊涨红，呆站在原地直到Billy奇怪地走上前来拍了拍他的肩膀——Tim Drake就是罗宾！他当然认识超级英雄，而且还是蝙蝠侠的徒弟呢！

而他又留意到了因为他注视Tim太久，超级小子投来不怎么友善的目光——好吧，他顺便连他的男朋友是谁也知道了。

 

ix.

蝙蝠侠当然知道他们的真实身份，知道一切。Freddy叹了口气，丝毫没有因为秘密身份被知晓而不满。相反，蝙蝠侠在他心中的地位直线上升了——超人，你的地位危险了！

在互相知道真实身份之后，Freddy自然也是和Tim打探各种关于超级英雄的内幕——好，他至少知道少年泰坦都有些什么人了，顺便超级小子真的不是超人有丝分裂出来的。Tim说他现在也被领养了，不过是个温馨的小家庭——和家人隐瞒关于超级英雄身份的事情一定很辛苦吧，他向Tim问道，他们现在和Victor、Rosa隐瞒就挺辛苦的。Tim只是回了他一串大笑的表情。

 

CoffeeMotionMachine：家里只有我和我的……继祖父两个人，待会我的养父和继兄也要回来，我们四个人一起过圣诞。

HeroManager：哇！那也是不错的。你难以想象八个人的圣诞节会有多么热闹。

CoffeeMotionMachine：说真的，我还希望家里更热闹一点，这个家太大了。

 

Tim坏笑地合上手机，想着今年圣诞节这所大宅空荡荡的会是多无聊的事情。因此——窗户上突然响起了轻快的声音，Tim微笑着转头望去，Kon飞在半空中温情款款地注视着自己。他打开窗户，让Kon进来——嗯，Bruce会同意他交往一个男朋友的吧？这或许是一个他心情好的时刻，在圣诞节把他带来见Bruce他大概就不会拒绝了。

“我回来啦！”他听到夜翼的声音大声响起来。他欢欣雀跃地跑下楼梯，却呆呆地愣在中途——

“Timbo！”他的大哥尖叫起来，跑上来紧紧地抱住他强行把他拉到红头罩的面前，“嗯这是小翅膀……”说实话，这恐怕是Tim第一次这么近距离接触没带面罩的Jason，“呃，我保证……他不会伤害你的。”

看着Dick一脸坏笑的样子，Tim又瞥了一眼Jason一脸臭屁地都不瞧他一眼……唔，他们是什么时候变得这么亲密？小翅膀？

他看到Jason盯着Dick弯下腰、抱住他而翘起的屁股仿佛明白了什么。

 

“咳咳——Tim、Dick，你们在吗？”

Bruce的声音再次响起，当他看到Jason的一瞬间整个人僵住了，而Jason只是冷冷地撇过头不去看他的眼睛。这时候，Bruce又恢复了常态，低下头从背后拉出一个小男孩：“嗯……这是Damian，”Tim的脸色又一次变得苍白，“Tim，我保证他不会伤害你的。”又是这句话。

这时候，呆在房间里按奈不住的Kon突然飘了下来：“Tim，我什么时候可以……？呃，蝙蝠侠？”

“Tim？”Bruce一瞬间从罕见的温柔跳档到蝙蝠侠的恐怖模式，“他怎么在这……”

还没等Tim回答，又一个声音从Bruce的背后传来：“Bruce，不好意思我来早了！等等，Kon，你怎么会来这里……”

“Clark，为什么你在这？！”超级小子惊恐地看着超人站在Bruce的身后，Tim看着Clark和Bruce之间互相使眼色的样子，大脑浮现出一种可怕的假设……

 

CoffeeMotionMachine：人多了之后实在是太糟糕了。

HeroManager：？？？

Tim再也没回复他，Freddy疑惑地疯狂摁着手机，想知道罗宾那边出了什么事情。这时候低头专心致志盯着屏幕的他突然撞上了什么人，失去平衡倒在了地上。

“不好意思！”Billy的声音从他的头顶传过来，他摇了摇头接过了对方递来的拐杖，站起来捂着头说了声没关系。

当他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他听到耳边全是刺耳的尖叫——他发觉他和他的朋友站在槲寄生下。

 

噢不不不！他的脸变得红扑扑的，他的头还眩晕着，但他能听到Darla尖利的嗓音在空气中回荡着：“Kissssssss！”她兴奋地大喊，而其他人也都一起喊着。

不不，他和Billy只是朋友，甚至是继兄弟！他们完全不是——打断他的是一个亲吻，一个真实的落在嘴唇上的亲吻。他感觉到Billy柔软的嘴唇紧紧地贴在他的上面，脸颊接近得连睫毛都快要触碰在一起。他第一次离Billy这么近，这么亲密，超越了一切朋友的界限。他甚至比上次同床共枕要听得更清楚Billy的心跳声——噗通、噗通。

等到他意识到那其中还有自己的心跳的时候Billy仍然紧紧抱着他，嘴唇纯洁地吻在一起，没有多余的深入。等到这个漫长的吻终于结束的时候所有人都安静下来，屏住呼吸。他们之间慢慢拉开了距离，这时候Freddy睁开双眼，看见了Billy因为害羞而满脸红晕的脸。他的那双顾盼神飞的眼睛正盯着自己，传递着某种渴求。

Freddy才意识到自己也在微笑，也在以某种回应的眼神望着Billy。“你还想再来一次吗？”Billy轻声问道。Freddy轻轻地、害羞地笑了出来，瞥了一眼其他正在发出惊呼的人们：“晚一点的时候可以。”他冲Billy眨了眨眼睛，对方又一次害羞地哽住了。

Tim说得对，人多了之后实在是太糟糕了，特别是围观你和你未来的男朋友初吻的时候。


End file.
